Calling Salvation
by BlueEyes444
Summary: The world isn't just black and white. There's gray as well. -NextGen drabbles.
1. LucyLysander

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Tired of waiting, running through empty fields, feet imprinting the grass, searching for something that is just out of reach.<p>

Fingers checking the steady pulse on a pale wrist, reminding herself her heart is still beating, reminding herself that she is still living.

Big dreams flying away into the night.

He catches up to easily, pale eyes looking her over with concern as he grabs her arm and forces her to stop. Ignoring him completely, she is tired of waiting after all, she pulls away and continues into the dark.

He's soon beside her and she can almost hear the pounding of his heart and she's forced to look away from him and to the moon which is blood red and she finds it almost comforting in a twisted way.

She doesn't know how long she runs and she doesn't know how long he follows but she knows it must have been long because suddenly she just can't go anymore.

She stops and stumbles and suddenly she's falling but he's catching her before she makes it all the way down.

"Thanks," she whispers as they sink to the ground. He wraps his arms around her.

"You'll make it through this," he says. "Don't give up on me. Don't give up on us."

She doesn't know what to say so she doesn't say anything at all.

He plants a kiss on top of her hair and she relaxs a bit.

"Don't leave me again," she pleads softly and he tightens his hold around her.

"I won't. I swear."

She believes him.


	2. DominiqueScorpius

**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>She's just a little more wild and little more free and a little more out of your reach tonight.<p>

She's fire and she'll burn you if you get to close and she's teasing you with that leather skirt and there's that look in her eyes that says her feelings are driving her wild.

It's only a game (flirting&dancing&drinking) and she's maybe a little too young to be searching for what she so obviously is and maybe you're old enough to know better and maybe that line between just friends got crossed sometime in the night.

And her orange shirt goes off sometime and so does the skirt and her smile is making you crazy.

In the morning, you take her back home and Fleur smiles warmly at you, oblivious to it all and Dominique gives you a wink and you know things have changed and by the fast beating of your heart you know it's for the better.


	3. LilyAlbert

**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Harry Potter or Albert._**

* * *

><p>She's broken.<p>

She's broken like glass which has met the floor.

She's broken but only he sees it.

She's too good of a faker, too good of a pretender. She's too good of an actress to let most people see that she is slowly crumbling inside.

He sees the dark circles under her sky colored eyes, sees the scars along her wrists, sees the hurt when she sees them together, sees the pain behind her carefully placed mask.

He'll be there to catch her when she falls.

(& he's going to fix her.)

x

One day, she finds a vase of yellow daises.

A note finds her hand.

Neat scrawl catches her eye.

_I will be there to catch you when you fall._

_(_and she believes them.)

Tears stain the words.


	4. TeddyVictoireLily

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

**_For Zhie-Zhie. :)_**

**Not my best, but after writer's block, I guess it could be worse. :P**

* * *

><p>She's in a short little green dress and they're in the corner kissing and he's running his hands through her hair, just like he did to you and you hate, hate, hate her.<p>

Cousins aren't supposed to this to cousins, are they?

She doesn't know quite know who she was stealing from, did she?

She gives a little laugh and you think, not for the first time, she's plastic, fake, and you wonder why nobody else sees it.

You pick up your wineglass and walk over to them and doesn't she know that you're the best at revenge in the family?

You don't give her time to react.

Maybe you over reacted just a little.

You stare at Lily, who is dripping in wine and is sputtering and screaming, and your lips twist up into a grin.

Na.


	5. MollyLysander

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>It's raining, pouring, soaking her to the bone and her lashes are dipped in rain water and she can't care less.<p>

(Her name is Molly.)

The thunder in the sky is like the beat of her heart in her chest and the rain is tapering her hair to her scalp.

"Molly." His voice is gentle, soft, _full of lies_.

His amber eyes meet her blue ones and he sees that they are full of flaming fire, full of desturuction and anger and he is wary, always wary of what she might do next and this time is no different.

"Lysander," she counters back, and her voice is nothing more then a whisper but he can hear it clearly over the pouring rain.

"I'm sorry," he says and for once, he isn't lying or maybe he is? He can't honestly tell anymore.

"I'm sorry too," she says simply, and she is, more then both will ever truely understand.

Eyes connect for the last time before she walks away.

And the rain continues to fall.


	6. RoseScorpius

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter. _**

* * *

><p>You are lost in a haze of memories and you can't find your way out, even if you wanted to.<p>

And the days pass in a blur and all you can do is wonder where things went wrong.

xxx

His scent is burned forever to your skin. His indigo eyes still haunt you and you still wear his shirt to bed and you would give anything to go back to the start_._

(His name is Scorpius and he is gone.)

(Your name is Rose and you're still here.)

You're supposed to be the smart one, supposed to be the logical one, you''re Rose Weasley, damn it, logic's supposed to be imprinted on your DNA but when you think of him, Scorpius, bright & restless Scorpius, you can't think and it feels like your mind is an inferno and you hate not thinking because your mind is the only thing you have now.

(Your mind isn't going to keep you warm at night, little girl.)

And you were just guessing all those letters and numbers that pretended to be a thing called love, and what did you do wrong?

You don't know and it doesn't matter because he's still gone.

_And you would give anything to go back to the start._


	7. DominiqueOC

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter. _******

* * *

><p>She's snogging another man.<p>

Another time, another place, another broken heart.

You can reciate this story by heart,.

She will string him along. He will fall deeply in love with her and her violet eyes. She will confess her everlasting love to him. Everything will be perfect.

Then, she will leave him, just as she has done so many times before, breaking another heart.

You think, "_I used to be that man_."

(Your heart's scars are slowly healing.)

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. Thanks so much for the amazing support on this story and for all the amazing reviews. They all meant a lot to me.<strong>

**Special thanks to Lollipop who is simply fantastic. =D**


End file.
